


the imagery is disturbingly familiar

by itbelynx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode Spoilers, Found Family, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: episode 86 spoilers. just some inner caleb monologue as a flashback happens right before his eyes
Relationships: The Mighty Nein - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	the imagery is disturbingly familiar

**Author's Note:**

> hey matt murdered me on the spot with this quote, so i knew i had to write something for it.

Ears still ringing from his own blasts of fire as they echoed off the stone, Caleb came around the pillar to see what was happening. There were enemies down, Nott was looking around a little off, the Laughing Hand towered the room as he stood on the pedestal, and that’s when he saw Yasha. The woman they had come here to save, the one he was trying so desperately to save because of everyone he probably understood what she was going through the most. She was a murderer, just as he was. 

That was the moment Yasha took her large, rusted sword and hacked into Beau. 

A memory stirred within Caleb. It was so eerily similar. A flashback to a snowy hill, a purple tiefling on the ground as a large sword expels him of his life. Caleb flashed back to reality to watch Beau’s body go limp beneath Yasha as she slashed once more into her. Tears formed at the edge of Caleb’s eyes. He was not going to lose anyone else. Not after everything they had been through to get here.

Anger and rage took over as he stepped forward. Archaic words spewed from his mouth as his hands wove symbols in the air before he slammed them on the ground. Fire erupted from his hands and traveled around in a spiderweb-type fashion before each of them hit the Laughing Hand and erupted him into flame. The screams and laughter grew until they were almost deafening for Caleb until they finally subsided, echoes of an old memory still lingering. 

“Get the fuck away from my friends.” Every word was said with hatred. Every word said with every possible feeling of disgust the man held within him. 

He loved these people. He would do anything for them. Nothing else mattered than making sure that they were safe. He couldn’t help Beau, but he hoped that with the Laughing Hand gone, they stood a much better chance. 

A lone tear rushed down his face as he watched Nott disappear down the stairs after Obann. His heart broke as he knew she had been controlled by Obann now. He already knew everything he was doing here was reckless, this just made it worse now with his partner going downstairs. Obann already took Yasha. He would not have Nott. Not if Caleb had anything to say about it. 


End file.
